The Fox
The Fox ist ein Song aus der siebten Episode der fünften Staffel, Puppenspieler, und wird von Artie, Blaine, Elliott, Jake, Kitty, Rachel, Santana und Tina mit den New Directions, Pamela Lansbury und Will gesungen. Blaine entschuldigt sich bei den New Directions für sein herrisches Verhalten und will ab sofort ein fairer Anführer sein. Als Friedensangebot schenkt er ihnen die Puppen die er von ihnen gemacht hat, wobei er Kurt und seiner Band, außer Dani, ebenfalls ihre Puppen schickt. Zu Beginn stellen die New Directions gemäß dem Text die Tiere da, während Pamela Lansbury mit ihren Puppen ein Brettspiel spielen. Anschließend singen beide Seiten mit ihren Puppen zusammen. Das Original stammt von Ylvis aus dem Jahr 2013. Lyrics Blaine: Dog goes woof Cat goes meow Bird goes tweet And mouse goes squeak Cow goes moo Frog goes croak And the elephant goes toot Blaine und Tina: Ducks say quack And fish go blub And the seal goes ow ow ow But there's one sound That no one knows Blaine und Tina mit New Directions und Pamela Lansbury: What does the fox say? Artie: Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! Blaine und Tina mit New Directions und Pamela Lansbury: What the fox say? Blaine: Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow! Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow! Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow! Blaine und Tina mit New Directions und Pamela Lansbury: What the fox say? Tina: Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho! Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho! Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho! Blaine und Tina mit New Directions und Pamela Lansbury: What the fox say? Kitty: Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff! Tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff! Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff! Blaine und Tina mit New Directions und Pamela Lansbury: What the fox say? Rachel: Big blue eyes Pointy nose Chasing mice And digging holes Tiny paws Up the hill Suddenly you're standing still Elliott und Santana: Your fur is red So beautiful Like an angel in disguise But if you meet A friendly horse Elliott: Will you communicate by Mo-o-o-o-orse? Mo-o-o-o-orse? Mo-o-o-o-orse? Santana: How will you speak to that Elliott und Santana: Ho-o-o-o-orse? Ho-o-o-o-orse? Ho-o-o-o-orse? Elliott und Rachel mit New Directions und Pamela Lansbury: What does the fox say? Elliott: Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow! Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow! Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow! Elliott und Rachel mit New Directions und Pamela Lansbury: What the fox say? Elliott: Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow! Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow! Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow! Elliott und Rachel mit New Directions und Pamela Lansbury: What the fox say? Elliott: A-hee-ahee ha-hee! A-hee-ahee ha-hee! A-hee-ahee ha-hee! Elliott und Rachel mit New Directions und Pamela Lansbury: What the fox say? Rachel: A-oo-oo-oo-ooo! Woo-oo-oo-ooo! Elliott und Rachel mit New Directions und Pamela Lansbury: What does the fox say? Jake und Tina: The secret of the fox Ancient mystery Somewhere deep in the woods I know you're hiding Elliott und Rachel: What is your sound? Will we ever know? Will always be a mystery Rachel mit New Directions und Pamela Lansbury: What do you say? (New Directions und Pamela Lansbury: What do you say?) You're my guardian angel Hiding in the woods What is your sound? (New Directions und Pamela Lansbury: What is your sound?) Artie: Wa-wa-way-do Wub-wid-bid-dum-way-do Wa-wa-way-do Rachel mit New Directions und Pamela Lansbury: Will we ever know I want to know! (Artie: Bay-budabud-dum-bam) I want to know! I want to know! Artie: Abay-ba-da bum-bum bay-do Trivia *Eigentlich sollte We Can't Stop von Miley Cyrus gesungen werden, wurde aber aus unbekannten Gründen in The Fox umgeändert. *Jane Lynch und Darren Criss erschienen in "What Does the Fox Say - Fox Fall TV Promo". *Amber Riley tanzte bei Dancing with the Stars zu diesem Song. Fehler *Wenn die New Directions mit ihren Tiermasken performen, ist Unique auf der rechten Seite der Gruppe. Als sie dann mit ihren Puppen performen, ist sie auf der linken Seite. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 5 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Songs Pamela Lansbury Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Tina Cohen-Chang Kategorie:Solos von Elliott Gilbert Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez Kategorie:Solos von Jake Puckerman Kategorie:Solos von Kitty Wilde